


Eternal Melody

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: REQUEST: "hello! if you're taking requests still, could i ask for a kind of weirdly specific request? what if the witch queen had a son that she sent away? since, it seems like men aren't exactly welcomed in the witch's forest. and since her son would obviously be vanessa's brother... could i get a fluffy moment of the sibling's first meeting? and also uh...... what if..... finral gay... for pretty witch boy 😔💞 thank you in advance!"
Relationships: finral roulacase/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Unknown Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a request from tumblr! If anyone wants to request something my tumblr is burnthoneymint ! Have a lovely day!  
> "hello! if you're taking requests still, could i ask for a kind of weirdly specific request? what if the witch queen had a son that she sent away? since, it seems like men aren't exactly welcomed in the witch's forest. and since her son would obviously be vanessa's brother... could i get a fluffy moment of the sibling's first meeting? and also uh...... what if..... finral gay... for pretty witch boy 😔💞 thank you in advance!"

It was a beautiful day in the town of Kikka. White clouds decorating the bright blue sky. A warm breeze blowing, caressing the skins of those who lived there. On a day like this, it was hard to be mad at anything. Usually Vanessa would be out enjoying a drink and Finral, well ,he would be out socializing. But as fate would have it , today was the first time that Finral saw the pink haired witch so furious.

Where ever her high heel boots hit the ground trembled. As she marched , she pushed away anyone who was infront of her. Finral the kind hearthed person that he was , had apologized countlessly.

"Vanessa," he said softly. "Maybe you should calm down just a tinsy bit."

Not even hearing the spatial mage, Vanessa cut him off. "I can't believe her. Just when I thought maybe just maybe I could at least start to forgive her what does she tell me? That I have a younger brother!"

Her footsteps speeding up, Finral was having trouble keeping up with her. Trying to ease the tension, he let out a nervous smile. "I mean I get what you mean but," he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Maybe the first time seeing your brother, you shouldn't be fuming from your mouth. I mean you're mad at your mother not your brother."

Her tense shoulders relaxed a bit. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Okay,you're right." she opened her eyes back up and faced Finral. She gives him a wide smile. "How's this ?" she asked still smiling her words barely understandble. Finral gave her a double thumbs up.

"Better then looking at him like you might murder him."

Her wide smile becomes a small one. She takes Finral by the arm and they continued to walk towards her favorite coffe shop. This was the only place she liked that didn't serve alcohol. Her steps were calmer now. When they arrived at the cute local coffee shop, she stopped just before going in. The huge sign that said "Screamin' Beans" were moving along with the breeze. Finral gave Vanessa a worried look. She took one last breath , her chest raising up, she lets out all the air from her mouth. She put on a big smile and walked through the door. Finral following her.

"So," Vannesa said her eyes quickly scannig the all too familiar shop. It wasn't that crowded due to everyone wanting to be outside. "Where is he?"

"I'm guessing he's the pink haired guy sitting next to the window?" Finral suggested with a sarcastic tone. Vanessa shot him a dirty look as they both walked towards the round table. The sun was giving the man sitting there a heavenly look. He looked somewhat of an angel. Finral had no idea a mans look could be so, breathtaking.

When they sttod awkwardly next to the table Vanessa's brother, noticing them, lifted his head his lips quickly turning into a warm smile. As the man stood up and gave Vanessa a great big hug, Finral felt like that maybe he shouldn't had come. Vanessa was the one who invited him saying that she would be too nervous. But so far her brother's body language was quite friendly. Nothing like Vanessa's many paranoid scenerios.

Vanessa was shocked for a moment , her hands glued to her sides, but she quickly recovered as she returned the gesture. Her lips finally forming a genuine smile. After parting away from his long lost sister he turned to Finral, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narcissus."

Finral's breath got caught in his throat for a moment. Now that the witch boy was looking at him, he could clearly see his face. The only word that Finral could describe him was, gorgeous. His skin was pale and smooth. He was almost paler then Vanessa. His cheek bones so prominent that it looked like it was sculpted by the most capable of sculpters. His eyes were blue as the sky that was outside. A couple of his bright pink wavy hair strands were dancing a long his face, one of the strands on top of his eye but not covering it completely. He was utterly perfect. Finral had never seen a man this beautiful, this breathtaking.

His neck was covered with long necklaces made out of various stones and crystals. He was wearing a dark green baggy long sleeve turned down collar shirt. The shirt's cuffs were pink matching his hair. He was wearing a brown belt carrying his grimoire and his trousers were much like a shalwar with a matching green like his shirt. The sleeves of his shalwar were tucked in to his black boots. When Narcissus pushed his hand foward, Finral realized that he has been staring at the other man. His cheeks warming up he takes the hand offered to him and smiles.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Finral. "

"Why don't we take a seat." Vanessa said with excitement. Ignoring Finral gawking at his brother.

But unlike her sister Narcissus didn't ignore it. Not removing his eyes from Finral's, he also stared at the magic knight. Soon enough Finral followed Vanessa's lead, avoiding his eyes and sitting next to her. His cheeks coloured with a tinge of red. Narcissus sat across him.

A waiter rushed to their side , Vanessa asked for a black coffe, Narcissus had ordered green tea prior of them arriving and Finral asked for a caramel macchiato. He felt like he needed the sugar after the basically molesting Vanessa's brother with his eyes.

"My my," a melodic voice spoke to him. " Aren't you the sweet tooth."

It took Finral a moment to realize that Narcissus was talking to him. His hand went to the back of his head starting to nervously scrath himself. "Y-Yeah." he stuttered. The witch gave him a mesmerising smile and turned to his sister.

"So tell me about yourself," he said genuinely interested. "Mom told me you were a magic knight? Must be exciting."

"Y-Yeah," now it was Vanessa's turn to stutter. She raised an eyebrow. " You talked with mom?"

"Well yeah," he replied , sipping his green tea. "When she left me with my step parents she left me a note explaining everything and why I couldn't be with her. She writes to me now and then, asking about my magic and such." then he grinned. " Apparently you and your squad made quite the impression on our home. She wrote to me after that, telling me I had a sister."

"Our home?" she asked with a slight surprise in her tone. "You see it as your home?"

"I mean, I was born there." he shrugged. " I know mom is messed up but I do understand that as a male I couldn't be there. Living with the same rules for centuries, it wasn't going to change just because of lil old me."

"But it should have!" Vannessa's sudden outburst shocked both Finral and her brother. "She put me in a cage for years trying to evolve my magic. She sent you away without even telling me your existed! It's not normal. Some rules should be able to bend a little."

Finral averted his eyes. She was right. It was wrong for their mother to put them through something like this. Suddenly an image of Langris popped in to his head and how their parents always tried to put them against eachother. Narcissus reached out to Vanessa, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder. His thumb stroking her shoulder in order to calm her.

"I'm not saying I agree with what she did." he said. "But we can't change our past or our mother. I was lucky I lived away from everything so it was easier for me to let go. You should start that path as well. I'm with you now. We are together. I'm just happy that I have a strong sister like you."

Finral's heart almost melted when Vanessa put her hand on top of Narcissus's. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Thank you." she whispered.

The tender moment is cut short when the waiter comes and serve them their drinks. Both of their hands back to their original places Vanessa holds her coffe with both her hands feeling the warmth radiating from the mug.

"So now you tell me about yourself," Vanessa said while sipping her coffe. "I want to learn everthing about you. What's your magic for instance?"

"Well , I use crystal magic. I can change people's emotions based on the magic of the crystal I use. I can also heal or power up people. Attack spells aren't my strong point but I do have a couple of spells in my grimore-"

"What are the crystals on your necklace?" Finral interrupted, giving in to his curiosity. He quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry, that was rude of me." Finral could feel Narcissus analyzing him with his gaze. It was like he was staring in to his soul which made him uncomfortable but also ,oddly enough, special.

"No need to apologize," Narcissus began with a smile. " These are rose quartzes," he continued, lifting his first necklace. This was the necklace that was closest to his neck. "Rose quartzes are known to bring love to the wearer or make you love yourself . Honestly they are my favorite." Finral's heart sped up with the mention of the jewelery bringing love. Narcissus continued lifting his other necklace which had blue stones with yellow freckles on them. "These are called lapis lazuli. They amplify your physical talents and communication skills. They also have healing properties."

"Wow," both Vanessa and Finral murmur.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

"Well I have thread magic," Vanessa said. She then pointed to Finral. " And Finral here has spatial magic."

"Both so rare, I would love to see them in action sometime." Narcissus said with awe. "I live in a small cottage up in the mountains. You both are welcome to visit anytime."

"Sure thing," Vanessa replied with a big smile but realizing what Narcissus was implying her smile quickly formed a pout instead. " Wait, why did that sound like you need to leave?"

Narcissus put his now empty teacup on to the table. "I'm really sorry," he said with guilt in his eyes. "I forgot to give my cat food. But I brought you both gifts!" he rummaged through his bag and took out a smilar necklace but with green crystals instead and a bracelet covered with dark brown crystals. Narcissus extended his arm towards Vanessa the green necklace in his hand. Vanessa opens up her palms and he drops it on to them. "This is made out of jade stones. It keeps the wearer from harms way and brings harmony. It soothes the mind and frees you from negative thouhghts. And this," he continued giving the bracelet to Finral. "Is made out of smokey quartzes. They disperses fear, lifts depression and negativity. They bring emotional calmness, relieving stress and anxiety. It also helps to cleanse your sexual centers so that energy can flow freely. Smokey quartz is one of the best crystals for sex for men because it increases their virility."

Finral almost choked. What sexual cleanse? Now he was positive his whole face was a bright red. He was barely holding himself together while in the presence of such a beautiful man. Now he just randomly talks about sex? Nonethless he took the bracelet with gratitude and with a smile.

"Thank you." Finral replied.

Narcissus smiled as he got up from his chair. Putting on her necklace Vanessa does the same. Giving his brother a big hug. Finral extend his arm in means to shake Narcissus hand but the witch gave him a hug instead. In that moment, Finral new the outfit that Narcissus were wearing did not do his body justice. His pounding heart coming to a halt. Wanting to cherish the moment he hugged the witch back. But unfortunetly all good things come to an end.

Despite Narcissus leaving them, Vanessa and Finral stayed behind continuing to enjoy their coffe. Finral put the bracelet on, feeling like a 14 year old that can't control his emotions. He sighed, facing his looks towards Vanessa.

"I-I have a problem," his voice was shaking. Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "I think I might have a crush on your brother."

When a laugh echoes throughout the whole coffee shop Finral wanted to dissapear into the ground. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. When her laughter finally died down, he glared at her.

"Sorry," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "I mean it was obvious you were practically undressing him with your eyes." Finral eyes widen. He avoided his eyes and started to stare at his empty mug. Vanessa chuckled. " I just wasn't expecting you to be this honest with your feeling-"

"Feelings? What feeling?!" Finral blurted out, blushing. "He's just really really beautiful."

"Yeah alright." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Well , he did invite us to his cottage. We can go there tomorrow if you want?" 

Finral, nervously tapping his mug with his thumbs, nodded without saying anything. In a million year he could've thought that he would fall for a man. Specially not Vanessa's brother. But he couldn't get his smile out of his head. How stunning he looked when the sun bounced off of him. His sky blue eyes piercing throught him.

He had no other choice then to nod.


	2. Barefoot In Wonderland

When he first woke up, Finral already new he was in trouble. His heart was already beating so fast that he thought his heart my burst out any second. He saw the pretty witch boy in his dreams. Holding his hand, kissing him. Putting his hands on his face he groans. Today was going to be a exhausting day. He didn't even know if Narcissus liked him. He might have a girlfriend. He might have a boyfriend. They knew nothing about him. The amount that they spent talking wasn't that much. He wished Narcissus could've stayed longer.

When their time to leave arrived Vannessa declared that she couldn't come due to being sick. Finral's eyebrow twitched at the excuse. This was clearly Vanessa's idea of matchmaking. But nonethless he went with the plan. Butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach. He felt sick. Maybe he should've canceled too.

But he knew it was too late to do such a thing. He was standing infront of Narcissus's house. As expected the house was sitting amongst a wonderland. The almond and cherry trees both in bloom, making the ground he was standing on magical. He had never seen a place so beautiful. This place was basically Narcissus. As he climbed up the three wooden steps a creek could be heard out. Vanessa told him that she would let Narcissus know that she couldn't come. Before knocking he took in a deep breath. Pretty much like Vanessa did the day before. But as soon as he lifted his hand the door opened.

"Finral!" an overly enthusiastic voice shouts out to him. "Welcome! Sorry that the place is a bit messy."

Finral stepped inside as he observed the witch's home. There were plants every where and in every color. A silent whistle could be heard signaling that the tea had boiled. He could smell lemons. A touch on his leg startled him. When he looked down he saw that there was an orange cat rubbing his furry body on his leg , purring while doing so.

"His name is Baron," Narcissus said. "He's very friendly."Finral smiled as he bent over to pet Baron. "I noticed." he said amused. Finral then focused his look on to the witch. He was in the kitchen readying tea cups. "I was thinking we could sit outside on the porch," he said carrying a tray with a teapot and two pastel pink teacups. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. Do you need any help?"

Before you can react Narcissus is already at the door. "No I'm good. I'll bring the cake and after that we can sit down and relax."

"Cake?"

Narcissus chuckled at how shocked Finral looked. "Yeah cake," he said still giggling. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I-I just didn't wanted to cause you so much trouble."

"It's just a cake Finral, It's not like I fought the entire diamond kingdom."

Finral let out a nervous chuckle. Narcissus was just so cute. He wanted to know more about him. His favorite food, favorite book, favorite plant the list would go on and on. How did Finral manage caught fellings? He was happy but his anxiety was hitting his stomach, hard.

"I hope you're not alergic to lemon," he said as he bend over to take the lemon cake out of the oven. Finral was smelling lemons before but when he took the cake out, it smelt like they were in the middle of lemon trees. His mouth watered. As Narcissus was passing Finral, he nudged him and gestures Finral to go outside with his head. Finral followed the witch as he went outside.

After, Finral could only assume an hour, the entirety of the lemon with poppy seeds cake was half eaten and both of the men were gladly sipping their tea. Their bellies full and warm. They had been talking about pretty much everything. Narcissus told him how he decided to live in a cottage, how he wanted to be a magic knight then changed his mind due to his step mother getting sick, how he was happy that he found about his sister, Finral barely talked about himself. It's not like he had that of an interesting life. He just wanted to listen to Narcissus talk for days. He never wanted to leave this porch.

"What about you?" Finral is teared away from his thoughts. "Do you have any siblings?" Narcissus asked.

That question was enough to make Finral's whole body tense up. Flashes of his childhood coming to his mind. No way he would litter such a beautiful evening with such awful memories. He shrugged trying to act cool.

"Yeah I have a younger step brother," then he pat his stomach. "But man that cake was good! You should definetly give me the recipe I doubt I can make it as good as you though."

Narcissus raised an eyebrow much like Vannessa does whenever Finral is being idiotic. The spatial mage starts to sweat.

"What was that?" the witch asked.

"What was what?"

"You trying to avoid talking about your brother? You tensing up?" he chuckled. 

"Your weak attempt to change the subject?"

"Oh, that." Finral didn't know what to say. He started to tap his teacup once again. When he saw Narcissus blue eyes glued on him waiting for him to talk, he sighed. "My younger brother thinks I'm a joke. His name in Langris. Despite being younger then me he accomplished great things and he is the next head of the house of Vaude," he shrugged avoiding eye contact. "Not that I care though. Sometimes I just care a bit too much about what they say. But I'm pretty much used to them seeing me as an utter failure."

There is a moment of silence. Finral felt that just for that moment the whole world went silent. When he gathered the courage to look Narcissus, he is shocked to see the witch with clenched teeth looking furious. If looks could kill ,he or to be more precise his family, would be dead right now. In an attempt to lighten the mood Finral gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Like I said I'm fine with it. Sorry for bringing it up."

When the witch's anger targeted him the hairs on his neck stood up. Maybe he should leave? After another silent and painfully cold moment, Narcissus extended his hand. Finral's eyes trailed down to the table where the witch had laid his hand waiting for the magic knight to hold it. Swallowing the knot that had formed in his throat he complied. Upon this Narcissus closed his open palm and gave Finral a reassuring squeeze.

"Finral," he began. "It's great that you say you don't care but it's obvious that you do. Honestly I'm angry that you believe the things that your family had told you are true." Now his thumb gently stroking Finral's hand. The butterflies in his stomach had returned. "The first time I saw you I knew you were a kind trustworthy person. Just because you aren't the strongest doesn't mean you're a failure. " His anger filled eyes had turned into a compassionate one. "Please don't cry."

Finral hadn't noticed that his whole body was shaking. He hadn't notice how his face was wet due to the tears streaming down his face. He hadn't notice how hard he was biting his lip trying not to let his emotions go.

"Sorry," Finral whispered trying to compose himself, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

Narcissus stood up not letting go of Finral's hand. He pulled him to his feet. Finral was surprised he could stand up with the way his legs had been shaking. But without question he followed the witch as he entered his home and guided him towards the pastel orange couch. Narcissus laid Finral there and got on top of him, now straddling him. Finral's eyes widened. His heart almost bursting, the butterflies in his stomach trying to get out, he gulped.

Narcissus leaned over, gently kissing Finral's eyes at first. Then he left a trail of soft kisses where the tears had left a trail and finally his lips found their wat to Finral's. Finral's lips moved alongside Narcissus's soft ones. The kiss is tender and warm. Wanting more Finral lifted his head pushing into the witch's mouth. He felt Narcissus smile into the kiss, he snuck his tongue in, sucking on the magic knight's tongue. Finral moaned, his hips snapping up in order to get some kind of friction. When Narcissus breaks the kiss he whines at the lost.

,"You deserve everything Finral," he said with a reassuring tone. "Today it's all about you. I'm going to pamper you as you deserve to be treated that way."Before Finral could reply or do anything, Narcissus cupped Finral's member, stroking it. Finral wished the fabric between the two was gone as he bucked his hips upward. The witch unbuttoned Finral's trousers and pulled down both his pants and his boxers. A sudden breeze hitting his now fully hard cock. Finral could feel the remaining blood in his body rushing to his cheeks. When he glimpsed at Narcissus he could see a tinge of red decorating his cheeks. His member twitched when he watched Narcissus tongue darts out in order to lick his lips.

Narcissus leaned over and took only the head of Finral's stiff member into his mouth. Sucking on it as if it was a lollipop. His tongue dancing along , moaning as he licked the precum forming on the tip of Finral's cock. Finral's hips bucked up once again, letting out a hard moan. He wanted Narcissus to take it all.

"My my," the witch said his lips wrapped around Finral's cock. "You are quite impatient aren't you?"

Finral groaned as his partner continued to torture him by just suckling on the tip of his cock. Letting his member go with a load pop Narcissus slid his tongue down along his shaft. Then licked his way back up to the tip of his member. The only thing Finral could do was beg. Beg for the witch to take his whole cock inside of his torturous mouth. His begging is awarded as Narcissus swallowed him whole. Burying his nose in to Finral's bush. He hums around his cock sending delicious vibrations along his member. This was too much for the magic knight, wrapping his hand with Narcissus's pink hair he slightly tugs on it making the witch moan. Losing the will to hold back anymore Finral fucks Narcissus's sinful mouth. Feeling his partners throat clenching around his member. While his cock was fully buried in his throat Narcissus swallowed around him sending Finral over the edge. His hot cum squirting in to the others throat. Loud gulps could be heard throughout the whole cottage. Narcissus continued to bob his head up and down helping Finral get down from his orgasm. When the witch lifted his head to observe his partner , he could see that the magic knight was a complete mess. His chest going up and down as he breathe heavily ,his arm covering his eyes. Narcissus crawled up in order to be face to face with him once again. He removed his arm and gave Finral a tender kiss. Finral smiled as he parted away.

"Sorry if I was a little bit rough," he said as his hand wondered across Narcissus's body quickly making it's way down the witch's hardened member. 

"Now it's your turn." he continued playfully as he fumbled to getthe other's pants down.

"There will be plently of time for that," Narcissus replied smirking. "What did I told you? Today is all about you."


End file.
